


If I Had You

by IsthisthereallifenoitsjustJeremy



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Short Drabble, i suck at writing sexytimes, like really short, my attempt at sexy fic, shut up don't judge
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-03-20
Updated: 2013-03-26
Packaged: 2017-12-05 22:15:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/728491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IsthisthereallifenoitsjustJeremy/pseuds/IsthisthereallifenoitsjustJeremy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean and Cas get ready for a "night out"</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Ugh i really hate how short this is but i'm too lazy to make it longer so please don't hate me for how short this is... Anyways, sexytimes (or my attempt at writing it anyways) will make an appearance around chapter three. Enjoy!

_/So I got my boots on, got the right ‘mount of leather, and I’m doin’ me up with a black color liner. And I’m working my strut, but I know it don’t matter. All we need in this world is some love. There’s a thin line between the dark side and the light side, baby tonight, it’s a struggle, gotta rumble, tryna find it. But if I had you, that would be the only thing I ever need. Yeah, if I had you, then money, fame and fortune never could compete. If I had you, life would be a party it’d be ecstasy. If I had you. /_

Dean stared at his reflection in the mirror. He didn’t want to admit it, but he thought he looked hot as hell. His green eyes were now smoldering with the black eyeliner that Jo had brought him. His hair was gelled into spikes, and the leather collar around his neck hinted at a wild side. His normally rugged, yet durable hunting jacket was on his bed as he was decked out in a black long-sleeve that stretched across his broad shoulders, outlining his pecs quite nicely. His legs were encased in what seemed to be an instrument of torture, flat black and showcasing his legs. His eyes flicking over himself one last time, he took a breath and stepped out of the bathroom. And straight into Sam.

            Sam’s eyes bugged out seeing his brother in tight, black clothes. Confusion flitted across his face before he met Dean’s mortified expression. A grin broke out across Sam’s face as he registered the sight before he struggled to conceal it.

“So Dean… any special plans, uh, tonight?” Choking back a laugh, Sam bit down on his knuckle and waited for Dean’s expression to come back from tomato red. There was nothing that could make this any funnier to Sam.

“Uh, Dean? Is this acceptable?” Cas’ voice sounded from behind Sam. Judging from Dean’s blush, this would be worth the trauma. Turning around, he saw Castiel wearing a black, skintight shirt with geometric holes that revealed the taut stomach underneath.

Sam gaped, his mouth hanging open. Dean recovered at the sight of Cas, moving to embrace him. “Yeah, you’re gorgeous in that outfit Cas.” Brushing a light kiss at the base of Cas’ throat, his hands explored the cut-outs of the shirt, his fingers swirling across the skin. Castiel gripped Dean’s hand with his, not letting him jerk away. Dean stared at their hands, trying to memorize the feel of Castiel’s hand, as if he had just been shocked. Eventually, Cas released his hand and stepped away.

“Have all the necessary preparations been made?” Dean smiled at the angel’s formality. It was one of the things he loved about him.

“Yeah, we’re ready to head out” Dean turned to face Sam, finding him still gaping. Castiel cocked his head in his customary confusion. “Dean, is there something wrong with Sam?” Dean chuckled and clapped Cas on the shoulder. “Nothing a little whiskey won’t fix” he said, winking at Sam.

            They climbed into Dean’s Impala, where Dean popped in a tape cassette. _Heartbreak Hotel_ began playing and Cas smiled at the choice of song. Seeing Castiel’s smile made Dean break into a grin of his own. He reached out for Cas’ hand, while Cas reached out at the same time. Their hands entwined, Dean brought them up to kiss the back of Cas’ hand. A blush crept up his angel’s face, making him seem even more adorable to Dean. They continued like that for the duration of their drive. They pulled up to a building with a pink triangle in the window.

Dean looked at Cas as if to ask him _You ready for this?_ Cas’ response was to grab his hand and pull them to the entrance.


	2. Please Don't Stop the Music

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean and Cas' first time at a gay club

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry not sorry lol just a shameless reason to make dean and cas grind on each other! Hope you enjoy!

/ _Do you know what you started? I just came here to party, but we’re rocking on the dance floor acting naughty. Your hands around my waist, just let the music play; we’re hand in hand, chest to chest and now we’re face to face. I wanna take you away. Let’s escape into the music, DJ let it play. I just can’t refuse it, like the way you do this. Keep on rocking to this. Please don’t stop, please don’t stop the music. /_

Dean and Cas walked into the bar. Strobe lights danced across gyrating bodies as men writhed around to the techno beat. Dean felt as if he were going to explode. His eyes were opened wide, trying to take in the view as he saw men grinding onto other men. His face flushed as he saw the displays of lust out for anybody to witness. He looked over at his angel and saw Cas’ head cocked to the side in his customary confusion. Two men stood a few feet away, both with their arms wrapped around the other and trying to shove their tongues down the other’s throat. Dean squeezed his hand to get Cas to stop staring. Directing those eyes to him, Dean felt the confusion in them blended with longing and arousal. Dean led Cas into the throng of sweaty men as he searched for a somewhat quiet place to talk.

            They found a corner table, surrounded by more men making out, and sat down. Dean picked a chair across from Cas and placed his hand on Castiel’s leg. Castiel looked blankly at Dean’s hand, and then up into Dean’s eyes. Dean shivered at the look in his angel’s eyes. As if Dean was a feast before a starving man. Like he could just consume him and want more. The bulge in Dean’s pants was starting to become noticeable, especially in the tight leather jeans he had on. One look at Castiel and he saw that he had the same problem. Cas was looking at his growing erection with a puzzled expression. It was so funny that Dean had to choke back a laugh as Castiel examined his half-mast bulge. Cas finally looked up at Dean and smiled when he saw Dean smiling. Dean couldn’t help himself as he grabbed Cas by his shirt collar and hauled him in for a kiss. Dean moaned as he heard Cas panting after they had broken apart. Gripping him on either side of his face this time, Dean captured his angel’s lips again. He let the kiss grow deeper as they aimlessly stroked designs on the other’s arms. Castiel’s lips were the sweetest things he had ever tasted, Dean decided. And his tongue? Pure heaven, literally. Dean grinned against Cas’ lips at his pun. Their breathing haggard, Dean pulled away and kissed Cas sweetly; a chaste kiss with a hint of lust behind it.

            The music changed, to a pop song with a hypnotic bass undertone running under the melody. It was clearly popular with the mob, as men began to swarm the dance floor. Dean looked over at Cas, seeing his curiosity peak. He grinned and took his hand. Leading him out to the middle of the floor, he began grinding on his angel to show him what to do. Cas stood there with wide eyes as the friction began to make Castiel’s cock inflate. Dean felt it and just smiled back at Cas. Grabbing the angel’s arms, he wrapped them around his body and let the music’s bass do the work. Cas didn’t hesitate once he had gotten the hang of it, and began to thrust his hips along with Dean’s to the beat. They felt the bass traveling through the floor to their bodies, creating a charge that took Dean’s breath away. Cas’ mouth found Dean’s neck, nipping gently then switching to love bites, sucking hard as Dean reached up, tangling his hands in Castiel’s hair. Cas bit down savagely on his hunter’s neck, sucking hard before lapping at the fresh marks. Dean moaned as Cas bit down again and again, leaving dark red hickeys all over his neck. Cas moved down to his shoulder, making Dean give a little scream at the sensitive spot where his shoulders met his neck. Cas growled his approval before clamping down on that spot. Dean groaned in pleasure as the music just encouraged them onward.

            Cas’ arms became prisons for Dean’s body, making it impossible for the hunter to escape even though he had no intention of doing so. The angel’s hands fisted in Dean’s shirt, one lifting up the material while the other splayed itself over his abs. Dean panted heavily, his entire body flushed as he pressed himself against Castiel’s body. Dean turned to look into his angel’s eyes and saw that the blue had receded as his pupils had dilated, making it look all black with only a ring of blue on the outside. Leaning his head back, he bared his collarbone to Cas silently begging him to bite. His cock lurched at the lust-filled expression in his eyes. He licked his lips, which set off Castiel. With a gasp, Cas attacked his hunter’s exposed collarbone, biting and sucking, leaving love bites all along the bone. Dean gasped and gritted his teeth, pleasure rolling through his body in waves. Unconsciously, he began thrusting and rubbed his erection against Castiel’s hip. With a growl against Dean’s chest, he responded in kind, rubbing his own cock against Dean’s.

            Dean felt his orgasm begin to build quickly, so he pulled Castiel off of his collarbone. Whining, Cas gave Dean his puppy dog eyes. Now, Dean was never all that good at refusing people, especially those who gave him the puppy dog eyes. However, he was damn horny and ready for release. He shook his head and began pulling him to the door. They got out and headed for Dean’s Impala. Dean shook his head and whispered in Cas’ ear. Smiling, Cas responded by touching his fingers to Dean’s forehead and also to the Impala. In a blink, they were gone and back at the house. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tumblr- isthisthereallifenoitsjustjeremy

**Author's Note:**

> tumblr- isthisthereallifenoitsjustjeremy


End file.
